omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (Composited)
Character Synopsis Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira), known as the King of the Monsters, is a giant irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile who is the star of the popular Godzilla franchise of films produced by Toho Company, Ltd. Since his introduction in 1954, Godzilla has become a worldwide pop-culture icon and to this date has starred in 29 films, the most recent being an American-made reboot produced by Legendary Pictures. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C '''to '''4-B Verse: Godzilla Name: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: '''Varies between Continuity (At his youngest he's 200 Million Years Old) '''Classification: Kaiju, Jurassic Reptile, Byproduct of Nuclear Radiation Special Abilities: |-|Godzilla (Base)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses (Sixth Sense, Godzilla can feel the presence of other monsters and predict where they will appear, Godzilla possesses an awareness of underground activity. This was demonstrated when he located the underground nest of Burtannus , and possibly when he prevented a volcano from erupting), Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1, 3, Limited 4; One version of Godzilla managed to come back to life an hour after being beaten to death, 6; Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death and 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), Regeneration (Low-Mid in battle, Low-High Can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though the time necesary was never specified to High over time; One version of Godzilla managed to regenerate himself after beign exposed to the Oxygen Destroyer, that isolates oxygen molecules and splitting them, It was confirmed to be the same Godzilla who attacked Tokyo in 1954 and had been attacking during 13 years . However in order to regenerate it took to Godzilla some months and is thus not combat applicable), Skilled in stealth, Able to endure extreme pain, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, Increases his speed and strength), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Heat Vision, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development (Due to constant physical and Fire breath training), Adaptation ( After being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks , Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla has been evolving until reaching his current form, Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Possession (Able to possess Godzilla toys), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier and With Gravitational Atomic Breath, Godzilla absorbed energy from King Ghidorah's gravity beams into his dorsal plates and combined it with his atomic breath), Life Force Absorption (Godzilla can absorb the life force of multiple individuals at same time ) 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Anti-Spatial Manipulation (Eye Bombs), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, for example Servums, though this takes extensive time), Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself, Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself Ex. Godzilla Filius), Limited Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Godzilla's body can unleash multiple giant leeches, and hundreds of mutated sea louses called Shockirus), Godzilla can dig, Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Weather Manipulation ( The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, Though this is not combat applicable), Aura (Has an Intimidation Aura that works specifically on beings with Enhanced Senses), Mind Control (Rozan mind controlled a woman, taking over her mind to talk to humans), Telepathy (Godzilla on the other end of the Universe maintains psychic connection to a human on earth, and strong enough to transfer a engineer thought virus that would wipe out humanity through the medium, Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable, However if Godzilla is exposed to some kind of radiation he will resurrect), Paralysis Inducement (By striking the opponent with an aerial attack like the Spin Dash), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and Negates durability) |-|With Power-Ups= Same as before with, Transformation (Leukocyte Godzilla; Cancer Cell Godzilla, Supercharged Godzilla, Tyrant, Super Godzilla, Burning Godzilla, Fusion Godzilla; Godzilla absorbed the life-force of 13 kaiju, These and Zilla), Expert Swordsman, Darkness Manipulation, Spaceflight, Cyborgization (Full; All of Rozan's body except the brain was turned into Spaceship-Rozan), Statistics Amplification (Via Red Item, Amplifier bracelet, Explorer Gloves, Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge, with Oxygen Destroyer and Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge,Acid Manipulation (With transformation), Magic (In some japanese videogames Godzilla can produce Magical damage of the Earth, Darkness, Fire, Aqua and Nature Attributes to all enemies), Damage Boost (Increases between 80% and 180% ), Oxygen Destroyer (Air Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Durability Negation), Probability Manipulation (The probability amplifier ring increases Godzilla's good luck x1000 giving him higher chances of hitting his target and dodge an attack via using The Probability Amplifier Ring ), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will, but somehow still can work as a suicidal move ), Vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself), Size Manipulation (Able to shrink down to the size of a housecat and/or Can increase his size with Tyrant transformation), Summoning (Godzilla can summon Mothra , Battra and/or The Super X with Air Strike Item ), Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass during 15 seconds and 3 minutes with Freeze Time Item), Information Analysis (With Info Item), Portal Creation (Via Master Key), Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosive and Bombs), Bolts discharges (Via Thunder), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different places and dimensions), Invulnerability (Via Green Item during some minutes, during 25 seconds with crystal surge and during 3 minutes with Invincible Item), Healing (Via Life Twister Ax, Via Blue Item, Yellow Item, Heart Item, Meat and self recovery at regular intervals) |-|Resistances= Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison (Godzilla resisted a deadly toxin during months), Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla Ignored over a million megawatts pouring into him), Fire (Resisted tank fire), Disease Manipulation (Even while infected with multiple Cancer Cells in all of his body, Godzilla's health was not affected), Resistance to Possession (Godzilla resisted The spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body), High Sound Waves (Unfazed by Bagorah’s focused Sound attacks), Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers , which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Magic (Godzilla has resistance to Darkness, Earth, Nature, Aqua, Ice and Fire based Magic attacks), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), High Gravity levels (Survived high levels of gravity with no damage), Black Holes and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (G-Force used a “nervous system suppressor” on Godzilla, which would force him to fall asleep. He resisted for a period of time, but eventually did succumb), Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Briefly resisted being torn apart and stretched like an Origami by a warp, but would not have survived if he didn't sacrifice his eyes). Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Was able to stop and destroy Gorath , a massive rogue star that was stated to be 6,200 times more denser than Earth itself. Superior to SpaceGodzilla, who was formed as a result of Godzilla's cells absorbing blackholes and Supernova's and can destroy an entire dimensional blackhole with his Atomic Breath) to '''Solar System Level '(matched Thor strength ,was stated that even more dangerous than the World Serpent, heavily strained Hercules by it's foot ) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Leaped 500 million light years away from earth, Fought SpaceGodzilla, who can move at these speeds easily . Was also calc'd to be this fast ) '''Lifting Ability: At least Class M (Flipped Kaiser Ghidorah, Lifted Kumonga, Lifts the weight of his own body with his Atomic Breath) ,Class Z '(capable to overpowered magnetic beam that can hurling a moon-sized asteroid into deep space ) 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '''(Can fight other monsters, who can tank hits from his Atomic Breath. Said Atomic Breath can also generate this level of energy) to '''Solar System Level (Was able to physically match heroes as powerful as Hercules and Thor, even comparing Godzilla to The World Serpent in actual power) Durability: At least Large Star level '''to '''Solar Sysem Level, Transformations and power-ups effectively boost Godzilla's durability even further Stamina: Immensely High, likely God-Like as Divine Godzilla Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Atomic Breath could leave the Earth's atmosphere) The Atomic Breath can exit the atmosphere and enter space) Intelligence: Varies, some versions are animal-like, others are smart enough to operate a mecha and knows the secrets of the universe. Knows martial arts. Weaknesses: Too much radiation can make Godzilla have a meltdown or even explode.Man-made electricity is enough to stop him in his tracks in addition to harming his brain next to his tail. Which the latter will completely paralayze him Other Attributes List of Equipment: A samurai sword, a divine sword, shield and divine armor with cannon lasers. A power-up mechanic armor. A giant mecha. Several items. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. *'Spiral Breath:' A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. *'Spiral Fire Ray:' A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. *'Burning Red Spiral Ray:' Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. *'Super Burning Red Spiral Ray:' A more powerful variation of Godzilla's Burning Red Spiral Ray used near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. Extra Info: This page covers all of Godzilla's appearance over the years, across multiple mediums *Don't Attempt to scale Godzilla to God. Within The Godzilla in Hell storyline, Godzilla doesn't shown anything close to Gods power and it wouldn't make sense considering God is the Supreme Entity of Godzilla *Furthermore don't attempt to use the official statements from the Authors, it's unverified and contradicted by both themselves and the storyline itself. This falls under Death to The Author and thus is non-applicable to scaling Others Notable Victories: Sakuya Izayoi '''(Touhou Project) Sakuya's Profile (both were at High 4-C) '''Notable Losses: Yukari Yakumo (Yukari's Profile) (Both were High 4-C) Cthulu (Cthulu's Profile) (Both were 4-B) Inconclusive Matches: Bowser (Mario Bros) (Bowser's profile) (Both were High 4-C, speed was Equalized, both bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Movies Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Comics Category:TV Characters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Iconic Characters Category:Mascots Category:Reptiles Category:Martial Artist Category:Beserkers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mutants Category:Pilots Category:Parents Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Large Size Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Radiation Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Aura Users Category:Gods Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Stealth Masters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Giants Category:Tier 4 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Undead Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Accelerated Developers Category:Adaption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Benders Category:Duplication Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animals Category:Animal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Paralisis Inducement Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analyzers Category:Portal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers